Several men and women have hair extensions, chemically treated hair, natural hairstyles, sewn on or glued wigs, and other hairstyles/colors that require extensive, sometimes daily maintenance.
These men/women tend to avoid water related activities in an effort to preserve the condition of the hairstyle(s) they put so much time and money into; especially since certain water related activities such as swimming (in the pool or ocean) may cause additional damage to the hair and/or hair piece due to chlorine present in pool waters or salt present in the ocean.
Though swimming caps protect the hair from water, they are rarely used because of their unappealing looks and/or because they are generally not worn outside of swimming pools.
This means that a man or woman wishing to protect his/her hairstyle while participating in a sporting event such as a triathlon (usually consisting a water event, running event, and cycling event) or a mud race or do outdoor work on a rainy day, would not be able to wear a swimming cap.
Wigs that may offer protection during some water related activities typically contains an impermeable cap that is not breathable; making long term wear of such wigs, especially during strenuous activities during which the user is sweating, unpractical. In addition, when wet, these wigs tend to lose their style, making them unsuitable for repeated or long-term use.
The present invention looks to introduce an apparatus for head wear comprising a swimming cap portion that is breathable, and protects the hair and scalp of the user from water and other watery substance(s); and a wig portion that has the versatility/appearance of natural hair, and retains a desired style even after multiple use.